Quatre filles dans une autre dimension
by AngelMelyn-Chan
Summary: Quatre filles qui vont à leur cours comme plusieurs fille et trouve un bandeau qui les transporte dans un autre monde.
1. Joli bandeau!

**Changement de monde,pour un monde ... bizarre**

**Chap.1:Joli-bandeau!**

**''Briiiinnnnngg-Briiiinnnngg,(sonnerie de réveil-matin)**

**Hhhhmmmmm,(quelqu'un en mumurrant)**

**Brriiinnnnngg''**

**clic**

**"Je veux dormir encore",murmureencore le quelqu'un.**

**En fait,cé moi qui dormai,je sort du lit et alla manger.Je sort la boîte de céréale,je le renverse dans le bol,me prit une cuillère,j'm'asseoie et commence à manger.Après que j'aie fini,je me prépara pour aller à l'école.**

**"Toc-Toc-Toc",(cognage de porte)**

**"J'arrive! "dit-je**

**"Salut Mélyn",dit ceux qui sont à la porte**

**"Salut Pat,Salut Cath,Salut Maria"dit-je**

**Pat est une de mes amies,elle est gentille et courageuse,mais parresseuse,en fait c'est une vrai princesse,dans le sens gaté.Elle a les yeux noissettes et les cheveux longs et noirs avec des reflets violet.Elle mesure 1,69m et elle a 16 ans et elle a une mère et un père divorcé.**

**Cath est une autre de mes amies,elle est studieuse,très gentille et généreuse,mais elle a un sale caractère.Elle a 16 ans et elle mesure 1,65m.Elle a les yeux noirs et les cheveux courts et blonds avec des reflets rose/orange.Elle a une mère et un petit frère nommé Christo.**

**Et Maria est une autre de mes amies,même que c'est ma meilleure amie.Elle est loyal,gentille,mais surtout paresseuse,impatiente et solitaire quelque fois.Elle a les yeux bleus et les cheveux longs et bleus avec les reflets blanc.Elle mesure 1,70m et elle a aussi 16 ans comme nous tous d'ailleurs.Elle vit avec sa mère,son père et son petit frère nommé Raphichou.**

**Quant à moi,ya pas grand chose à dire,alors j'm'appekke Mélyn,j'ai 16 ans,je mesure 1,68m.Je suis loyal,sociable,courageuse et intelligente,mais je suis aussi solitaire et quelque fois vengeuse,parce que ma famille est morte à cause de mon grand frère Joey et je sais plus ou aller à part l'école et chez moi.j'ai les cheveux longs et rougeavec des reflets rose,j'ai les yeux noirs et c'est tout.**

**Alors,on allait à l'école et nos cours commençait vers 8h40.On ait aller porter nos sacs d'école dans nos casiers.On commence à faire la combinaison,on ouvre la porte du casier et dans chacun de nos casiers,y avait 1 bandeau frontal avec une plaque métallique sur le bandeau et y avait un petit dessin sur la plaque.C'était comme une spirale avec un triangle qui le suit.**

**"Mais,cé quoi sa,dit Cath**

**Peut importe,c'est très mignon,dit Pat**

**On aurai dit un bandeau,dit Maria**

**C'en n'ait justement un,mais avec une plaque,dit-je**

**Driiinnnngg"(La cloche sonna)**

**"Tant pis,on les laisse dans nos casiers,juste en tant qu'on est fini les cours."dit-je après la cloche**

**Mes amies et moi,on l'ai laissa là comme j'avais dit.La journée passa et c'était enfin fini.Revenu à nos casiers,on c'est décidé de l'essayé pour voir si sa nous allait comme un gant.**

**"Wow,vous ne trouvez pas que sa nous va vachement bien,dit Pat**

**Ouais ta raison,dis-je**

**On se croirait ninja."dit Maria**

**Tout à coup,un espèce de vortex vert apparut.Il aspirait moi et mes amies.On a pas tenu,alors on l'a traversé.J'avais l'impression de tomber dans le vide et je vois que c'est pareille pour mes amies.**

**Fin du chapitre1**


	2. Tigrefeutigre mort

**Chap.2:Tigre+feutigre mort**

**"Bizare,on dirait que je dors dans des plumes,pense Mélyn,sa me chatouille sur mon corps.Je vois du sa se fait?Est-ce un rêve?Est-ce que je prend le risque d'ouvrir les yeux?Bon,j'l'ai ouvre! "**

**Je ouvre les yeux,et je vois un ciel.**

**"Un ciel,pense Mélyn,mais à se que je sache on était dans l'école et non dehors."**

**Je commence à me lever et je vois que mes amies dort encore.**

**"Hé,dit-je,Réveillez-vous! "**

**Elles commencent à se lever.**

**"Quoi,dit Pat**

**Euh,on ait où là,dit Cath**

**J'en ait aucune idée,dit-je"**

**Tout à coup,on entend un grognement.**

**"Gggggrrrrr...**

**C'était quoi sa?dit Pat en paniquant**

**J'en sais rien,cé peut-être nos estomacs,dit Maria**

**Non,des estomacs sa grogne pas à se que je sache,dit-je"**

**Et là,on voit un gros tigre qui avait l'air affamé.**

**"Je crois qu'on ait dans le pétrin,dit Cath"**

**Moi,Maria et Pat hocha la tête,voulant dire oui.**

**"Pas le choix,y va falloir l'affronter,dit-je."**

**Les 3 autres reculent d'un grand pas.**

**"Quoi,vous avez peur,dit-je après avoir remarqué qu'elles ont reculés.**

**Oui,y a sa,mais il a une deuxième raison,dit Pat**

**Laquelle?**

**Ta les yeux rouges avec 3 virgules noirs,dit Maria**

**Pour vrai?**

**ATTENTION,dit Cath"**

**Je me retourne et je vois que le tigre arrive vers nous et sans y faire attention,je fais des signes avec mes mains,et je dis aussi sans m'en rendre compte:**

**Katon,fire ball no justu.**

**Et je brûle le tigre.**

**"Comment as-tu fais sa?dit les 3 en même temps avec étonnement.**

**J'en sais rien,dit-je en regardant mes mains.**

**Hé,vous sentez sa,dit Maria**

**Sentire quoi,à part le tigre brûler,dit Pat**

**Non,pas sa cé plus spirituelle,continue Maria**

**Oui,moi aussi je l'a sent.dit-je**

**Moi aussi,dit Cath**

**Maintenant que vous le dites,dit Pat"**

**Tout à coup,un garçon apparaît.**

**"Kkkkyyyyyaaaaaa,fait nous 4.**

**Hé,sa va calmez-vous,dit le garçon,je vous veux aucun mal.**

**Qui es-tu,dit Cath**

**Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.Et toi,tu es une Uchiha.**

**Qui moi,dit-je**

**Oui,dit Sasuke**

**Non,je n'en suis pas un.**

**Mais,tes yeux tout à l'heure,elles étaient rouge,non.Seul les personnes de la famille Uchiha en on un.**

**Mais,je sais même pas pourquoi j'en ai un.**

**Comment tu t'appelles?**

**Mélyn Dray**

**Mélyn Dray?Bizare comme nom,mais plutôt jolie."**

**J'ai commencer à rougir,alors qu'on m'intérompe.**

**"Hé Mélyn,regarde le bandeau,dit Maria**

**Un bandeau frontal?dit-je**

**Au fait,vous 4,vous avez un bandeau,donc vous êtes des ninjas forcément,dit Sasuke**

**On sait pas trop,dit Pat**

**Oui,vous en êtes uns,parce que Mélyn a fait du feu avec son chakra et son sharingan qui est ses yeux rouges de tout à l'heure.**

**Euh,c'est normal de faire du feu ici,dit-je"**

**Il hocha la tête voulant dire oui.**

**"Dit,cé quoi du chakra,dit Cath**

**Je vais vous l'expliquer en allant à Konoha,c'est mon village natal.**

**Fin du chap.2**

**S.V.P des reviews sa serait gentil.**


	3. La visite qui creuse l'appétit

**Chap.3:La visite qui creuse l'appétit**

**"Aller venez c'est pas très loin.dit Sasuke"**

**Et ils arrivèrent à Konoha.**

**"Wow,cé très grand ici,dit Cath**

**Cé quoi les 5 têtes dans la pierre,dit Maria**

**Ce sont les Hokage du village,dit Sasuke,si vous ne comprenez pas,c'était les maître du village,et aujourd'hui le hokage c'est la cinquième.**

**Les 4 premiers se sont des gars et le dernier c'est un fille,dit Pat**

**Et alors,continue Sasuke,ceux qui choisit les Hokage voulaient choisir entre les 3 ninjas légendaires.**

**Les 3 ninjas légendaires?dit Cath**

**Oui,3 ninjas légendaires,l'un d'eux est parti il y a longtemps de sa,il s'appelait Orochimaru.La fille qui est Hokage s'appelle Tsunade et le dernier voulaient rien savoir de être Hokage,il s'appelle Jiraya.Il est devenue directeur du lycée.**

**Ils ont quels âges?dit Pat**

**Plus de 50 ans,dit Sasuke**

**50 ANS? dit nous 4**

**Ya juste Jiraya qui paraît 50 ans,les autres sont jeunes.dit Sasuke**

**Oh my god,dit Pat,Tsunade doit avoir une bonne crème anti-ride.**

**Ouin,dit Sasuke,bon je vous fais visiter.**

**D'accord,dit-je"**

**Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le village.**

**"Alors,continue Sasuke,là c'est l'Académie des Ninjas.Cé comme une école primaire.Et là,c'est le lycée dont Jiraya est le directeur.Les matière que tu peux apprendre c'est les mathématique,le français,l'histoire,la chimie et les arts martiaux.Ici,c'est pour prendre le thé.D'ici,vous pouvez voir la maison du Hokage.Et ici,c'est un magasin d'armes et de parchemins et là un magasin de vêtement.**

**Génial,je vais m'y faire ici,dit Pat"**

**Moi,Maria,Cath et Sasuke ont une goutte d'eau qui apparaît sur la tête.**

**"Vous feriez mieux de tous vous changer,dit Sasuke**

**Pourquoi?dit Maria**

**Parce que avec les vêtements que vous avez,cé sur qu'on vous prend pour des étrangers.Alors,vous êtes mieux de vous changez pour passer innaperçu,continue Sasuke"**

**On entra,on essaya et on a trouvé les vêtements à porter.**

**Moi,j'avais mis un pantalon 3/4 blanc avec un chandail,model de fille,rouge avec un dragon blanc dans le dos et des sandales,un étuie à kunaï et un autre pour les parchemins et les shurrikens,et bien sûr le bandeau frontal.Oh et j'ai aussi des rubans en bas des genoux jusqu'aux chevilles et des gros bracelets de tissu à mi-avant-bras jusqu'aux poigné qui est blanc et les extrimité rouge.**

**Maria,elle avait une camisole spaguetti bleu clair avec des pantalons en rouler bleu marin.Sur une des poches arrière,ya un dragon comme sur mon chandail.Elle avait aussi les sandales et les étuis et le bandeau.**

**Pat,elle avait un petit haut violet avec le dragon et une jupe courte violet avec des traces de bleus.Elle avait aussi les étuis,le bandeau et les sandales.**

**Et Cath avait un petit haut blanc avec une chemise à manche courte jaune clair et des shorts courtes beige et le dragon est sur l'une des manches.Elle a aussi comme nous tous,les sandales,le bandeau et les étuis.**

**"Wow,vous êtes magnifique vous 4,dit Sasuke**

**Merci,dit nous 4 en même temps**

**Alors,on continue la visite,continue Sasuke**

**Oui,dit-je"**

**Sasuke me sourit.**

**Quant à moi,je sourit à mon tour.Maintenant,on passe devant un resto.**

**"Ici,c'est un resto quand même connu dans le village,le Ichiraku Ramen,dit Sasuke**

**Tu dis un resto ,sa tombe bien,j'ai faim,dit Cath en bavant**

**Oui,moi aussi,dit Pat**

**Alors,allons manger,dit Maria**

**YEAH,dit nous 3"**

**On entra tous dans le resto et on apperçoit un garçons au cheveux blond et habiller en oranger.**

**"Hey Naruto,dit Sasuke en se vantant,ça m'étonne pas que tu sois ici à t'enpifrer comme un porc.**

**Ah ouin, tu sais qu'est-ce qui te dis le porc,dit Naruto avec la veine qui sort et en se retournant."**

**Et là,il nous remarqua.Naruto était surpris,parce que cé très rare de voir Sasuke avec des filles.**

**"Euh Sasuke,dit Naruto,qui sont-elles?**

**Ah euh,dit Sasuke,voici Mélyn Dray,...et je ne sais pas le nom des 3 autres.**

**Moi cé Pat Dray,dit Pat**

**Et le miens cé Maria Dray,dit Maria**

**Et moi cé Cath Dray,dit Cath**

**Ah vous êtes soeurs,dit Sasuke**

**Non,juste cousine,dit-je**

**Enchanté,dit Naruto,Moi cé Naruto Uzumaki**

**Bonjour,dit nous 4**

**Bon,on mange,j'ai faim,dit Maria impatiente**

**Oui,dit Pat,moi et Cath"**

**On était assise l'un à coté de l'autre en horizontale et c'était Pat suivi de Cath,après Naruto,Sasuke,moi et Maria.On commença et on a fini de manger.**

**"C'était très bon,dit Pat**

**Hey,j'y pense,on a pas d'argent d'ici,dit Maria**

**Cé vrai sa,dit Cath**

**Merde,dit-je**

**Moi et Naruto va vous le payer ,dit Sasuke**

**C'est gentil,merci beaucoup,dit-je**

**Hey Ayame,dit Naruto,cé combien?**

**10$,dit Ayame**

**O.K,t'en paye 5$ et moi aussi,chuchota Naruto à Sasuke**

**O.K,continue Sasuke**

**Bye et revenez quand vous voulez,dit Ichiraku**

**O.K,Salut,dit nous 6."**

**Et on sortit du resto le ventre plein.**

**Fin du chap.3**

**P.S:des reviews s.v.p sa serait gentil **


	4. Les visiteurs de Suna

**Chapitre4:Les visiteurs de Suna**

**Ils continuaient à marcher et visitèrent encore le village.**

**"Bon,alors,ici c'est l'hôpital,dit Sasuke,et ses à peu près tout.**

**Wow,en tout cas,merci de nous avoir guider,dit Mélyn**

**Ouin,de rien,dit Sasuke"**

**Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison du Hokage pour inscrire les nouvelles.**

**"Toc-Toc**

**Oui,dit Tsunade**

**Hokage-sama,ya 6 genins qui veut vous voir,dit Shizune**

**O.K,faites-les entrés"**

**Et il entra.**

**"Bonjour Hokage-sama,dit Naruto**

**Bonjour Naruto,dit Tsunade,qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici?**

**On est venu les inscrire pour qu'il soit citoyens du village,dit Sasuke**

**O.K vos noms,dit Tsunade**

**Moi cé Pat,dit Pat**

**Cath,dit Cath**

**Moi Maria,dit Maria**

**Et moi Mélyn,dit Mélyn**

**O.K vos noms de familles,dit Tsunade**

**On est tous des Dray,dit Cath**

**O.K votre âge.**

**On a tous 16ans,dit Pat**

**O.K et votre date de naissance.**

**Moi cé le 30juin,dit Mélyn,Pat cé le 15septembre,Maria le 7décembre et Cath le 17octobre.**

**O.K sa sera tout,merci et félicitation,vous êtes tous des citoyens de Konoha.**

**OOOOUUUUUAAAAAIIIIISSSSS,cria tous les genins de la pièce**

**Merci,dit Maria"**

**Et ils partir.Et ils continuèrent à marcher.**

**"Dit Sasuke,tu as surement une famille,dit Pat**

**...,fait Sasuke**

**Ils sont tous morts sous ses yeux par son frère ainé.Sasuke n'avait que 8ans quand sa c'est passé,dit Naruto"**

**Sasuke était à un mètre et demi de Naruto,Pat,Maria et Cath.Et Mélyn était à 4 mètres de Sasuke vu que j'éetait perdu dans mes pensés**

**Cath s'approche doucement de Sasuke.**

**"Tu sais,Sasuke,tu n'ai pas le seul à être orphelin à cause de ton frère ainé,dit Cath**

**...Ah oui,tu peux me dire qui d'autre est orquelin à cause de son frère,dit Sasuke**

**Et bien,ya n'a une et tu l'a connais bien.**

**Qui?**

**Nu l'autre que...Mélyn.**

**Quoi?dit Sasuke et Naruto"**

**Cath hocha la tête voulant dire oui.Tout le monde regarda Mélyn et elle finit par voir qu'il la regarde.**

**"Quoi,dit-elle"**

**Pat,Cath et Maria vont vers elle,alors que Sasuke et Naruto reste sur place.**

**"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder bizarement,dit Mélyn**

**Cath a dit à Sasuke et Naruto que t'avais plus de famille,dit Maria en la pointant du pouce.**

**Quoi?Et pourquoi tu l'as dit?**

**Parce que lui aussi n'a plus de famille à cause de son frère,dit Cath**

**...,fait Mélyn avec l'air étonné"**

**On rejoint les garçons qui était entrain de se parler.**

**"Salut,dit Mélyn**

**Ah,enfin fini,c'était long,dit Naruto"**

**Les 4 filles font un roulement de yeux.**

**"Hey regarder,ya une affiche qui annonce un examen,dit Maria"**

**Ils se retourne tous vers cette affiche.**

**"Cé quoi cette examen?dit Pat**

**Un examen chuunin,dit Sasuke**

**Oui,mais à quoi sa conssice?dit Pat **

**Cette examen réunit tout les genin comme nous de tous les pays,dit Naruto,il a 4 étape.Le premier,un examen écrit,après la survie dans la forêt de 5 jours,ensuite les préléminaires et le tournoi.**

**Cé toute sur les arts martiaux?dit Cath**

**Ouais,dit Sasuke**

**Hey sasuke,en parlant de l'examen,dit Naruto,regarde qui arrive."**

**Tout le monde se retourne vers les arrivés.**

**"Hey,sa faisait longtemps,dit Sasuke**

**Salut,dit Temari et Kankuro**

**Les filles,je vous présente des genin de Suna,alors ya Gaara,Temari et Kankuro,continue Sasuke**

**Enchanté,dit les 4 filles**

**Et on vous présente Cath,Pat,Maria et Mélyn.**

**Bonjour,dit ceux de Suna**

**Vous savez cé quand l'examen?dit Temari**

**Demain,pourquoi?dit Pat**

**Rien,juste pour savoir,continue Temari.**

**Il se fait tard on devrait aller domir,dit Kankuro"**

**Gaara et co. sont partis**

**"Hey,où on va dormir nous?dit Maria**

**Euh...,j'ai une idée.Mélyn et Maria vous aller dormir chez moi et Pat et Cath chez Naruto,dit Sasuke**

**Sasuke té génial,dit Mélyn en le serrant dans ses bras.Ah désolé,continue en se séparrant.**

**Cé rien,dit Sasuke en rougissant.**

**Bon alors on se voit demain,dit Maria.**

**Ouais,alors salut et bonne nuit,dit Pat**

**Vous aussi,dit Mélyn"**

**Et il envoie la main juste à tant qu'il commence à s'éloigner.**

**Fin du chapitre 4 **

**P.S Review please )**


	5. L'examen

**Chapitre 5:L'examen**

**"Mélyn,aller réveille-toi,dit Maria,j'te dis elle m'énerve quelque fois,elle fait presque le tour de l'horloge.**

**Wow,elle dort longtemps,dit Sasuke"**

**Et elle finit par se réveille,vu que Maria n'arrête pas de me donner des petites-jiffles.**

**"Enfin,tu t'es réveiller,dit Maria**

**Bonjour Mélyn,dit Sasuke**

**Ah euh,bonjour Sasuke,dit Mélyn**

**Aller,on va être en retard pour l'examen,dit Maria**

**Bon,on n'y va à la vitesse du ninjas,dit Sasuke**

**Oooo.kkkkk,té sur que tu vas bien Sasuke,dit Maria**

**Je voulais dire courir,continue Sasuke**

**Ah euh...allons-y,continue Maria"**

**Et ils courèrent jusqu'au lycée et quelqu'un les arrête à l'entrée du lycée.**

**"Yo,dit l'inconnu**

**Kkyyyaaaa,fait Mélyn et Maria**

**Ah,Kakashi-senseï,dit Sasuke**

**Senseï?dit Mélyn et Maria**

**Ben oui,cé mon maître,continue Sasuke**

**Et oui,et vous,vous êtes?dit Kakashi**

**Ah,moi cé Mélyn et elle Maria,dit Mélyn**

**Enchanté,dit Kakashi**

**Bon,cé pas tout,mais ya l'examen,dit Sasuke**

**Ah oui,alors au revoir Kakashi,dit Maria"**

**Ils entrèrent dans le lycée et aussi dans la pièce où fallait se rejoindre et ils avaient au moins une centaine de personnes.**

**"Ah,vous voilà enfin,dit Pat**

**Bonjour,dit Mélyn,Sasuke et Maria**

**Vous avez trainés ou quoi?dit Cath**

**Oui,un peu,Mélyn a dormi longtemps,dit Maria**

**Et de notre coté,cé Naruto qui dormait le plus,dit Pat**

**Hm,ça m'étonne pas de lui,dit Sasuke**

**Hey,bonjour vous 2,dit des inconnus"**

**Ils se retournèrent tous les 6 vers la gang qui a parler.**

**"Hey salut,dit Naruto**

**Vous connnaissez ses demoiselles?dit l,un d'entre eux**

**Euh oui,voici Mélyn,Pat,Maria et Cath Dray,elles sont cousines,dit Sasuke**

**Et vous vous êtes?dit Pat**

**Ah désoler,voici Kiba Inuzuka,Hinata Hyuga,Shino Aburame,Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara,Choji Akimichi,Sakura Haruno,Neji Hyuga,Tenten et Rock Lee,dit Naruto**

**Kkkkkyyyyyyaaaaaa,fait Cath,Mélyn,Maria et Pat**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?dit Naruto et Sasuke**

**Non,rien,dit les 4 filles**

**Taisez-vous et écouter-moi,il va y avoir de nouvelles règles à chaque étape vu que 4 nouvelles ninjas sont parmis nous,dit Tsunade.Pour commencer,à la place que vous soyer en équipe de 3,vous allez être en équipe de 2.**

**Quoi?en équipe de 2?dit Ino**

**Oui Sakura,dit Tsunade**

**Est-ce que cé nous qui choisit notre partenaire?dit Sakura**

**Non,cé déjà toute arrangée,continue Tsunade,Alors je vous nomme et vous aller le voir,si vous le connaisser pas rester sur place.Bon,commençons par Shikamaru/Temari,Rock Lee/Sakura,Ino/Coji,Neji/Pat,Shino/Kankuro, Naruto/Cath,Kiba/Hinata,Sasuke/Mélyn,Gaara/Maria,Tenten/Huo,Oro/Kab,Chwen/Ying,Chee/Shyr,etc.**

**Bonjour Tsunade,dit un inconnu**

**Ah Ibiki,tu arrive à tant,dit Tsunade**

**Voici votre examinateur Ibiki.Bon,je vous laisse.**

**Salut tous le monde,bon on va commencer vite,donc je vous le donne tout suite,dit ibiki.Premièrement:Ne pas tricher à l'examen écrit au sinon vous êtes pénalités vous et votre équipier."**

**Il l'est disait toute jusqu'à celle-ci:**

**"Et dernièrement,vous allez piger un nombre et vous allez à la place désigner."**

**Chacun leur tour pigea et alla s'asseoir à leur place.Mélyn était dans l'avant-dernière rangée à gauche sur le bord.Cath était en avant au millieu,millieu.Maria au millieu en arrière à droite.Et Pat était au millieu,en arrière de Cath.Mélyn regardait un peu au allentour avant que sa commence et remarquer la personne à côté d'elle.Il était vraiment blâme et même ses cheveux était gras.On jureai qu'il soit malade.**

**"Bon ,tournez vos feuilles et commencez.dit Ibiki**

**Merde,j'y connais rien en plus,pense Mélyn**

**Cé quoi cette examen de fou?pense Maria**

**Cé plus compliquer que les examens normals,pense Pat**

**Hé cé facile,pense Cath"**

**10 minute plus tard**

**"Hey,peut-être qu'il faut tricher pour réussir,essayons,mais comment?pense Mélyn,Sharingan,hé je copies ses moindres mouvements,cool!**

**Tant pis si je me fais prendre,je vais tricher,mais comment?...Ah j'ai trouvé,pense Maria,Shintenshin no jutsu (Transfert d'esprit)."**

**Et sans faire exiprès,elle entra dans le corps de Cath.Elle regarda toutes ses réponses et 1 minute plus tard,elle retourne dans son corps d'origine.Et après,elle attendit pour la dernière question,comme Mélyn et Cath.Du côté de Pat,elle panique un tout petit peu.**

**"Kkyyyaaaa,j'y connais rien,pense Pat.**

**Jé bien dit un peu.Tout d'un coup,elle entendit une voix qui viens d'en arrière et qui donna toutes les réponses,donc après,elle attendit.**

**"Numéros 43 et 31 parter,dit un des gardiens sur le bord des fenêtres,numéros 5 et 60 parter,29 et 73 aussi.**

**O.K,cé l'heure pour annoncer la dernière question,dit Ibiki,mais est-ce qu'il en a qui ont peur parce que si vous la rater,vous ne pourriez plus jamais faire cette examen de votre vie.Alors,y a n'a t'il qui veut partir?Levez la main."**

**Et plusieurs partir de la classe.Au début,on était 110 personnes et après sa descendu à 50.**

**"Bon,voilà la dernière question,vous êtes prêt,dit Ibiki"**

**Un long silence règne sur la classe.**

**"Vous avez réussi,continue Ibiki**

**Quoi,dit toute la classe**

**Eh oui,vous passez à la seconde épreuve,continue Ibiki**

**Comment sa se fait?dit Pat**

**C'était juste pour vous insistez à tricher."**

**Quelqu'un entra par la porte.**

**"Bonjour à tous,je suis l'examinatrice de la seconde épreuve,je m'appelle Anko,et maintenant vous allez me suivre,dit Anko"**

**Et tout le monde la suiva jusqu'à une forêt clôturer.**

**Fin du chapitre 5**


	6. La forêt qui laisse sa marque

**Chapitre 6:La forêt laisse sa marque**

**"Bon,vous êtes tous là,je peux commencer mes explications,dit Anko.Alors,chaques équipes,vous allez avoir 1 rouleau,sois celui du ciel ou de la terre.Dans la forêt,vous êtes libre de tuer ou non.Tous ceux qui ont fait la paire,se dirigeront vers la tour au millieu de la forêt.Des question?Non?O.K,je vous donne cette feuille qui dit tous sur cette épreuve.Ah,j'oublais,vous passez 5 jours dans la forêt et il y a tout pour vos besoins."**

**Les feuilles se passa de personnes en personnes.Mélyn et Sasuke les regarda côte à côte et c'est pareille pour les autres équipes.**

**"Bon,je vais appeler un des coéquipiers et vous aller dans cette cabane et ils vont vous donner un rouleau et le numéros de la porte,dit Anko.Alors,commençons par Shino."**

**Shino et kankuro se dirige vers la cabane et en sortir.**

**"Choji,continue Anko"**

**Choji et Ino font pareille.**

**"Sakura"**

**Sakura et Rock Lee aussi.**

**"Cath"**

**Cath et Naruto aussi.**

**"Neji"**

**Neji et Pat aussi.**

**"Tenten"**

**Tenten et Huo aussi.**

**"Maria"**

**Maria et Gaara aussi.**

**"Kiba"**

**Kiba et Hinata aussi.**

**"Temari"**

**Temari et Shikamaru aussi.**

**"Kab"**

**Kab et Oro aussi.**

**"Sasuke"**

**Sasuke et Mélyn aussi,et c'est pareille pour les autres.Ils attendaient tous que les portes ouvrent et d'un coup sec,les portes ouvrent.Tous le monde partit en courant.Regardons du côté de Pat et Neji.Neji regarde s'il a quelqu'un proche avec son byakugan au quel il peut voir à 5 mètres autour de lui.Et aussi,la peluche à Pat,qui était sur sa tête,sentait s'il y a des personnes pour voler les parchemins.Du côté à Maria,au 4ième jour,elle et Gaara se sont battus et pour eux c'était très facile et ils sont partis à la tour.Du côté à Cath,ils ont eu beaucoup de misères à trouver quelqu'un,mais ils ont finalement réussi de même pour Pat et Neji. Maintenant,revenons au 2ième jour,du côté à Mélyn.**

**"Je commence à avoir faim,dit Mélyn**

**-Oui,moi aussi,on va pêcher,dit Sasuke**

**-D'accord."**

**Ils allèrent à la rivière la plus proche et ils en ont attraper plusieurs.**

**"Itadakimasu,dit Mélyn et Sasuke en même temps avant de manger."**

**Peu de temps après manger.Un kunaï atterit entre Mélyn et Sasuke.**

**"Qui est là?crit Mélyn,montrez-vous.**

**-Ça va,je vais me montrer.dit une voix grave.Salut,je m'appele Oro et lui Kab,dit Oro,on veut vous prendre le rouleau.**

**-Venez le chercher,provoqua Mélyn.**

**-Méfit-toi Mélyn,dit Sasuke**

**-D'accord,dit Mélyn,alors cé quand vous voulez.**

**-Pas de problème,dit Oro en se dirigeant vers Mélyn le plus vite qu'il peut.**

**-ATTENTION,cria Sasuke"**

**Et sans savoir pourquoi,du feu apparut.Sasuke regarda Mélyn et elle avait déjà activer son sharingan.**

**"Kab,occupe-toi du gamin,je m'occupe de la gamine,dit Oro"**

**Kab se précipitait vers Sasuke et Oro sur Mélyn.Oro la planqua à terre et mis c'est main sur ses poignet et les pieds sur les chevilles.Elle était prit pas moyen de s'échapper.Oro sortit de sa bouche,une langue très long,qui chatoullait la joue de Mélyn.Sasuke donna un coup de poing à Kab et tout de suite après,il se précipita vers Oro.**

**"Alors comme ça,ta le sharingan,dit Oro,hé hé interressant."**

**Juste avant qu'il finisse sa phrase,il se fait frapper par Sasuke.**

**"Dis donc,ta pas honte de frapper ton ancien maître.dit Oro**

**-Ancien!dit Sasuke en relevant Mélyn,...Orochimaru.**

**-En personne.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?**

**-Rien,ya juste elle qui m'interesse,dit Oro en pointant Mélyn**

**-Comment sa?**

**-Elle a aussi le sharingan."**

**Pendant qu'il discute,kab se releva,commençais à faire un justu paralysant sur Sasuke et Mélyn,ils n'étaient plus capable de bouger.Tout à coup,Oro est en train de faire un justu et des qu'il avait fini,son cou s'allongea jusqu'à se qu'il atteigne le cou de Mélyn.**

**"Non,pas sa,cria Sasuke."**

**Dès que Oro décollèrent,3 virgules en cercle était apparut sur le cou de Mélyn.Oro et Kab partirent et le justu paralysant était achevé,donc ils bougeaient à nouveau.Mélyn s'agenouilleait à terre et ses mains étaient sur sa tête puisqu'elle souffrait à cause de la marque que Oro lui a mit.Sasuke s'agenouille aussi pour essayer de la calmer et tout d'un coup,elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Sasuke.Sasuke commença à avoir des larmes aux yeux pour ce qui sais passé.Il l'emporta dans ses bras et alla se réfugier.Quelques minutes après,Mélyn se réveilla.Sasuke veillait sur elle.**

**"Sa fait combien de temps que tu me regardes?dit Mélyn**

**-Depuis que je t'ai réfugier,dit Sasuke."**

**Mélyn commença à se mettre sur 2 pieds et Sasuke l'aida bien sûr.Mélyn sentait une souffrance à son cou,à la même place que la marque.**

**"Arrgghh,gémit Mélyn**

**-Ça va,dit Sasuke**

**-Oui,ça va,t'inquiète.**

**-Té sûr?**

**-Oui,oui ça va.**

**-Écoute,si jamais tu me caches t'es souffrance,je m,inquièterais plus.**

**-T'inquiète,ça ira.**

**-O.K,si tu le dis."**

**Et ils poursuivaient leur chemin jusqu'à qu'ils trouvaient la paire du rouleau.**

**Fin du Chap.6**

**p.s reviews please- **


	7. Les préliminaires

**Chapitre 7:Les préliminaires**

**"O.K,pacez-vous avec votre équipier ou équipière,dit Hokage-Sama,va parler,dit Anko**

**-Merci Anko,bon tout d'abord félicitation à tous,vous avez reussi la deuxième épreuve avec succès.Maintenant,vous n'êtes que 20 personnes donc 10 équipes.Mais,il n'y aura que la moitié pour faire le tournoi.Alors,la troisième épreuve est les préliminaires.Anko.dit Tsunade**

**-Faites entrez Hayate.dit Anko à son émetteur."**

**Et il apparait d'une fumer,vu qu'il est arriver par téléportation.**

**"Hokage-Sama,je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important,chuchote Anko à l'Hokage**

**-Quoi?chuchote Tsunade**

**-Mélyn Dray à la marque d'Orochimaru.**

**-Comment tu le sais?**

**-J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure qu'elle se prenait souvent le cou et dans ses yeux,il y avait de la douleur.**

**-Comment sa se fait?**

**-Surement dans la forêt.Si jamais il réagit.**

**-Si la marque réagit,envoyer les anbus les plus forts.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Bonjour à tous,je suis l'examinateur de cette épreuve.L'écran que vous voyer là,va dire contre qui vous devrez affronter.Dès que vous voyez votre nom,vous venez au centre et dès que je le dirai,vous commencer,d'accord mais avant qui veux renoncer.Personne,bon commençons,dit Hayate."**

**Tous le monde resta en silence,pendant qu'ils se décidèrent à montrer des noms.D'un coup,il montra 2 noms.**

**"Naruto et Choji restez,les autres monter dans les escaliers de chaque côtés.dit Hayate"**

**Les jounins y allèrent aussi et Kakashi était juste derrière Mélyn et Sasuke.Gaï derrière Lee et Sakura.Kurenaï derrière Kiba et hinata.Et Asuma derrière Shikamaru et Temari.**

**"Commencer,dit Hayate"**

**Naruto commença avec ses clones.Et Choji grosissait et roula vers les Naruto.Le vrai Naruto esquiva et jetta un kunaï qui l'a éraflé au dos.Choji est devenu normal et décida de faire des techniques à corps rapprcher.Alors il donna des coups de pieds,des coups de poings et Naruto a eu 3 coups de pieds et 4 coups de poings.Il s'éloigna,un clone le suivit et commence à faire le Rasengan.Choji sentait que c'était puissant donc il abandonne reconnaissant sa faiblesse.Naruto saute de joie et courrut vers Cath et la prit dans ses bras.L'écran choisit 2 autres noms.**

**"Neji et Hinata venez,dit Hayate"**

**Un instant passait et :**

**"Commencer,dit Hayate"**

**Les voilà partit.Les 2 Hyugas activèrent leurs byakkungan et ils passèrent à l'action.Neji et Hinata utilisent leurs jukkens,qu'ils bloquaient à tout bout de champs.Ça durait quand même longtemps et même quelques fois,ils réusissaient à se toucher.Mais Hinata s'est fait plus toucher que Neji.Elle était vraiment faible.Neji donna un dernier coup et elle était à terre.Les infirmiers sont venus la chercher tandit que Neji rejoignait Pat.L'écran affichait 2 autres noms.**

**"Sasuke et Ino,approcher,dit Hayate**

**-Attend!dit Mélyn**

**-Quoi?dit Sasuke"**

**Elle lui faisait un bisou rapide à la joue.**

**"Bonne Chance,dit Mélyn avec un clin d'oeil"**

**Sasuke fit un sourire et alla rejoindre Ino.Mélyn sentit que quelqu'un la regardait.Elle tourna la tête et voit sakura avec un regard noir.Revenons aux 2 commbattants.**

**"Hey Sasuke,tu vas tout de même pas frapper une fille.dit Ino**

**-Pourquoi pas.dit Sasuke **

**-Commencer,dit Hayate"**

**Dès qu'il a dit ce mot,Ino leva la main et dit:**

**-J'abandonne"**

**Alors les 2 genins retournèrent d'où ils sont arriver.**

**"T'a n'a eu de la chance,dit Mélyn en souriant**

**-J'aurai préférer me battre.dit Sasuke en souriant à son tour"**

**L'écran affichait 2 autres noms.**

**"Kiba et Shikamaru,à vous,dit Hayate"**

**Shikamaru,Kiba et Akamaru s'approchèrent de l'examinateur.**

**"Commencer,dit Hayate"**

**Kiba s'approche de Shikamaru en courrant et Shikamaru fait de même.Ils se donnèrent des coups de kunaï.Ils sautèrent par en arrière et dès qu'ils ont atteris,ils repartèrent.Tout à coup,Shikamaru fait une technique de l'ombre.kiba s'en ait apperçu,alors il bondit par en arrière et fait son justu avec Akamaru et Shikamaru tenait encore debout.Kiba lance des bombes fumigènes sur Shikamaru,qui fit recouvert de fumée.Kiba fonça dans la fumée pour donner le coup de grâce.La fumée s'éclaicit et Shikamaru était à terre.Les infirmiers revenait chercher Shikamaru et Kiba alla rejoindre Kurenaï.L'écran choisit 2 autres noms.**

**"Mélyn et Huo,venez,dit Hayate**

**-Attend Mélyn,dit Sasuke**

**-Quoi?dit Mélyn**

**-Fais attention à toi.Avec cette marque,tu peux énormément souffrir.**

**-T'inquiète,je serai pruden..AÏE,satané marque.Cé pas croyable à quel point elle me fasse mal à toute les 3 minutes.**

**-Mélyn,on t'attend,dit Hayate**

**-J'y ...,commença Mélyn avant de se faire donner un doux bisou à la joue par Sasuke.Mélyn rougissait.**

**-Bonne chance,dit Sasuke en souriant chaleureusement.**

**-Attend une minute Mélyn,dit Kakashi,n'utilise pas le sharingan,parce qu'au sinon ta marque va s'étendre et ils vont arrêter le match.**

**-Arrêter le match,dit Mélyn,bon je t-elle en partant."**

**Et Mélyn saute par dessu de la barrière pour aller plus vite.Tsunade,Shizune,Kakashi,Sasuke et Anko observaient attendivement Mélyn,pour voir si la marque n'allait pas réagir.**

**"AÏE,satané...murmura Mélyn.**

**-Commencer,dit Hayate" **

**Huo lança des shurikens et Mélyn prit un kunaï et les interceptaient,mais au même moment elle sentit une douleur et elle tomba à terre.Huo courrut vers elle avec la main droit devant lui.Mélyn planta son kunaï au sol et elle tourna autour pour faire jambaiter Huo.Ce dernier tomba et sa taille était encerclée par les jambes de Mélyn.Il posa sa main au cou de Mélyn pour l'étrangler et aussi pour autres choses.Mélyn posa ses mains à son poignet pour enlever son bras,mais elle sentait sa force diminuer.Vu qu'elle est un peu faible,elle laissa tomber sa main à terre.Elle le frappa avec sa jambe au côte pour qu'il dégage.Mélyn était à bout de souffle et souffrait plus que d'habitude.Mélyn pensa qu'est-ce qu'elle pourait faire sans utiliser de chakra.Pendant qu'elle réfléchit avec les yeux fermer,Huo fonça sur elle pour lui enlever du chakra.Mélyn entendit unATTENTIONde la part de Sasuke.Mélyn ouvra les yeux et fais un justu de feu.Huo se téléporta derrière elle et se fait attraper.Mélyn donna un coup de tête par en arrière pour l'éloigner.Huo fait un justu de feu et il la toucha un peu.Mélyn se téléporta derrière lui et lui donna un coup très fort au dos.On pouvait entendre des os craquer.Mélyn était tellement essoufflé qu'elle tomba sur le derrière et elle s'en allait tomber par en arrière mais elle fut rattraper par Kakashi qui avait posée son genou pour pas qu'elle tomba et Sasuke était agenouiller à côté d'elle.Les infirmiers sont venus chercher Huo et un des infirmiers est venus les voirs.**

**"Mélyn Dray,voulez-vous qu'on vous rétablisse en plus vous vous êtes fais enlever du chakra,dit l'infirmier,il faut un soin spécial pour ça.**

**-Vas-y,tu vas en avoir besoin pour le tournoi.dit Kakashi**

**-Je peux l'accompagner,dit Sasuke inquièt**

**-Bien sûr,elle pourra avoir de la compagnie,dit l'infirmier"**

**Kakashi parta vers les escaliers et l'infirmier,Mélyn et Sasuke allèrent vers la grande porte de sortit.Pendant le trajet,Mélyn avait un bras sur les épaules de Sasuke,parce qu'elle était trèse faible,et le sien sur sa taille et une autre qui tenait le bras à Mélyn.Et aussi,quand elle souffrait,elle s,affaiblissait.L'écran montra 2 autres noms.**

**"Tenten et Pat,à vous,dit Hayate.**

**Fin du chap.7**

**P.S:review please.**


End file.
